The Hope Of A Blue Moon - A Hatachi One Shot
by RPQ
Summary: Tie-In One Shot to Hatachi by Moon Bunny. Franklin Ishida couldn't believe how much things had changed. Did no one have faith in the Sailor Senshi anymore? What happened here? Was there anything he...or anyone else could do? The perspective of a normal citizen to the events of one of the major incidents in Hatachi. Spoilers.


**A.N:** Hello again everyone! Remember me? It has been a while. I missed doing this but life gets in the way sadly. But this is something special! Rather than another chapter in my series of one shots it is a tie-in one shot to someone else's fic. Namely Hatachi by Moon Bunny. I've been working on this off and on whenever I could get a spare moment to have it be as good as I possibly can. I just hope you all like it! Please do read and review I've always been appreciative of the feedback. Thanks once again to Moon Bunny for letting me do this and thanks are also due to AuroraFireMadness for various other things she has helped with. Hopefully I won't be gone for too long! Fingers crossed you'll hear from me reasonably soon! Sayonara!

* * *

**The Hope Of A Blue Moon: A Hatachi One-Shot**

Franklin Ishida was still quite shocked after the news over the last few days. He could tell pretty much everyone was. A handful of people who had experienced attacks from the various different types of Youma attacks over the years had had some kind of minor relapse. Not looking ill or collapsing but shaking. Like they had drunk far too much coffee or were stuck in their minds…reliving horrific memories. Memories they didn't even understand anymore.

He knew just how lucky he was. He had never been caught in any of the attacks but he had still grown to trust the Senshi. The little footage the media had collected over the years had been enough for him. The darkness and lights over Mugen Academy, the voices and faces in the sky calling for the Senshi to go to Tokyo Tower. The Senshi…Sailor Moon…Usagi Tsukino. She was always standing between the monsters and the city. The monsters and the world. With the others standing alongside her. Be it Mars, Mercury, Venus or even Pluto and that man. The one in the Tuxedo. They kept everyone safe during the Mugen Academy situation. Who was to say they hadn't stopped more things that the general public didn't know about?

Franklin had only moved to Japan as part of a student transfer program a few years ago. He had come from one of the highest regarded American colleges and switched places with a Japanese student. It certainly didn't hinder things his father was a well respected Japanese astrophysicist. They took completely different courses but it suited both parties. To be honest Franklin knew he'd had the better deal! It was at that point the Senshi were becoming more famous and their numbers were growing.

He just didn't understand why things had changed. When the tone of the media shifted. When a man on TV puffed up with his own self-importance started espousing radical ideas about the Senshi. Ou Hibiki – pop television host now quasi revolutionary. Then overnight he seemed to become a much bigger deal. Far more people took him seriously. His articles and TV appearances gained clout. Then there was the baseball stadium. The 'unmasking' of Usagi Tsukino as Sailor Moon. He had given some huge long speech about how she was a Princess. How she had access to a huge reservoir of power. An ancient crystal? And how she hadn't used it to its fullest potential.

But that was the problem wasn't it? Just because you have power or capability doesn't mean you know how to use it. Or that you should…but some people seemed to have forgotten that. Just because he was a foreigner didn't mean he didn't know about the connection between responsibility and power. One or two of his professors had definitely forgotten this. The economics lecturer Miss Horie had become infamous since the unmasking for raving about the power these girls had. Sometimes it felt like Franklin and a couple of his classmates were the only ones who still believed in them. Even lecturers and other students that Franklin had respected and grown to really admire seemed to have turned against them overnight like Yoko. The class's outright smartest student – who Franklin had been quite friendly with until recently – had turned into an endless river of invective and venom despite the best efforts of most students to get her to calm down her rhetoric.

Hadn't these people – whoever they were, masked or unmasked – protected Juuban from harm? Protected Tokyo? Protected the world? And how could anyone be an evil person with vile intentions when they caused such joy in the world? The recent TV appearance of Usagi's friend had made him smile. That Naru girl truly loved her. Only the best kind of people engendered that much unconditional love from others. Not only did she protect a world of perfect strangers but she kept in touch with friends from her non-hero life. She didn't push them away like some American comic book hero but she tried her best to balance her lives. To be Sailor Moon and Usagi at the same time. To check on Naru and help her if she needed it.

Franklin turned on the online video of that interview, smiling when it came to his favourite moment. "The thing about Usagi is she is so compassionate and kind. Not, in big ways like saving all the addicts or something, but in little every day ways. The way she says hello to everyone in the morning, the way she asks about your day. She remembers your birthday, and to get you little gifts. She also just wants the best for you. She...unites people. People just love her. She is bright, fun, honest and silly." Those seemed to be the perfect words. She had united Japan until Ou Hibiki had come along.

Franklin knew what he had to do. He wasn't sure how he knew. But he had a feeling he wasn't the only one. It was so late that night. Well past midnight with the moon high in the sky, catching the lights of the Tokyo skyline. Looking out of the high window of his apartment, he began to make a wish. One with no logic behind it. No reason. But pure emotion. Pure trust in Usagi. In the Senshi. In Sailor Moon. Made entirely by the heart.

"Oh Lady Lunar…Kaguya. Whatever name you go by…hear my wish. I call upon thee and wish with all of my heart for the world to believe. For the world to put its faith in the Daughter Of The Moon. The Moon Rabbit. Lady Serenity. To trust her as they have before. To love her and trust in her potential…in her skill…in her hope and her normalcy. To put its hope alongside the Hope Of The Blue Moon!"

With his eyes closed and his hands clasped in the position of those making a prayer, Franklin missed the signs that some…thing was listening. The pale blue glow that came from the others making the same prayer throughout the world began to coalesce into small blue dots which slowly left the Earth as a shooting star flew by. The blueness began to surround the moon, harnessing the power until it could be used. Just because the Sailor Soldier of the Moon did not have her crystal did not mean that she or the moon which she represented would be without power.

* * *

**A.N: ** Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review if you can. I look forward to hearing from you all! Thanks again to Moon Bunny for letting me do this. Hopefully I'll be back soon.

RPQ


End file.
